Naruto no Basuke
by TurboAce
Summary: Konoha high school one of the best of the five major schools in the land in basketball which consists of Konoha themselves, Suna the most recent champion, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Konoha produced some of the best basketball players in history with the best being named hokage of their generation. That is the dream of Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no Basuke Chapter 1

Konoha high school one of the best of the five major schools in the land in basketball which consists of Konoha themselves, Suna the most recent champion, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri. Konoha produced some of the best basketball players in history with the best being named hokage of their generation. That is the dream of Naruto Uzumaki.

This is Naruto's first year in his high school and he's already good at basketball so he and friends made the team easily. He and all of his friends now want to win the championship for their upperclassman Neji and Lee. The basketball team at Konoha has gone down in recent years with only Lee and Neji being the only remaining upperclassmen so they couldn't even participate last year having to team up with freshmans luckily Naruto's friends make up more than enough for a full team

Naruto's best friend Sakura became their trainer with the rest of their female friends becoming cheerleaders, however he didn't know that an arrogant ace will be transferring to their school in the future

Since basketball doesn't start until the winter Naruto had to struggle through 3 months of school to be able to play basketball, albeit soccer was good in the fall but it only lasted a month, after a few weeks of conditioning from Gai they were ready to start practice with a scrimmage

"Alright my youthful players we will start our official first practice with a half court scrimmage, Neji! Lee! pick your team" said Gai

"Choji" Neji started off

"Kiba" Lee picked

"Shikamaru"

"Naruto"

"Alright lets start!" said Gai until he felt someone tap on the shoulder

"Um excuse me" asked Shino while adjusting his glasses "Which side do I play on?"

'I didn't see him' "You will play whichever side needs a sub um…"

"Shino"

"Shino"

Neji, Shikamaru and Choji kept their shirts on while as Lee, Naruto and Kiba went shirtless to differ the teams making it shirts vs skins

"Rules are that 1.) this is not streetball 2.) we are playing team 21 meaning if the other team misses and your team gets it you have to take it back outside the three point line 3.)Losers will have the ball after that 4.) have fun" said Kakashi as he momentarily looked up from his inappropriate book "Lee's team will have first ball"

Naruto started off with the ball with Shikamaru marking him, Neji marked Lee out wide and Choji marked Kiba under the basketball. Shikamaru already knowing what Naruto can do being his friend since middle school was being wary.

Lee started to shake off Neji, Naruto saw Lee and through his a good pass where he was outside the three point line, Lee knowing he wasn't that good at three's was about to drive the ball but he saw Naruto open in the middle calling for the ball with his hands, Lee passed him the ball leading Naruto to go up for the layup, Choji saw this as Shikamaru was still trying to find Naruto went to stop Naruto but as Naruto was laying the ball up he passed the ball to Kiba who made the dunk.

on the sidelines Shino, Kakashi, Gai and Sakura their trainer was watching the game Shino and Sakura knew what had happened but Kakashi and Gai didn't but Kakashi had a guess

"Kakashi did you see what happened" asked Gai as went really fast for him

"Kinda but yeah it went really fast it seems as if Naruto already knew what would happen so he moved to the next play before even Lee himself knew what to do with it" said Kakashi

"Naruto is an excellent passer plus in addition to that he played for so long he already knows where he needs to go for the next play" answered Sakura knowing him the longest

Since its losers ball Neji started off with the ball with Lee marking him, he used his special skill to pass the ball to Choji who later'd dunked the ball in

"Neji has this unique he calls byakugan where he can see the whole court so he makes the best passes" said Gai seeing Sakura's confused stare since Neji shouldn't have been able to see Choji with Lee on him

After a while Sakura Shino and eventually everyone else realized what everyone was good at, Kiba was very aggressive making it hard for people to stop him, Shikamaru was good at pinning his opponent down, Choji was excellent at defense and Lee was very fast. Shino still hasn't played yet

"Kiba switch with Shino!" said Gai as Shino made his way on the court. The score was Lee's team with 16 and Neji's with 17 as it was going back and forth until Kiba got blocked by Choji and Neji scored a 2 pointer

Naruto smirked as he saw Shino get on the court getting marked by Choji, Naruto already knew what Shino could do, Naruto and Shino nodded to each other already knowing what to do

Naruto started the ball off again with Shikamaru on him, unknown to most of the people there Shino shook off Choji easily and was making his way outside the 3pt line with Naruto already making the pass to him. Shino shot it and made it making Lee's team go from 16 to 18 since 3 pointers are worth 2 points in 21

Meanwhile Kakashi and Gai were trying to figure out how Shino got past Choji's good defense but Sakura knew "Shino has very little presence (yes he is basically kuroko) so its hard to keep an eye on him but it gets easier the more you play with him thats why Naruto found him before someone else did since Naruto played with him in middle school." said Sakura clearing up the confusion

"But didn't Choji play with them too?" asked Gai

"Yes but since Shino hasn't played until now his presence is at a minimum so after awhile Choji will be able to guard him just fine"

"I see that could be a valuable secret weapon" commented Kakashi

"It is since Shino would be our sixth man to throw off the other team" said Sakura

"Our?"

"In middle school I played on the boys team since there wasn't a girls team"

"Interesting"

The score then went to 20-20 and in 21 you have to win by two points meaning one team needs to shoot a 3 pointer or score, stop the other team from scoring and score once again. Naruto had the ball and this time Neji marked him for the absolute best chance he can steal whatever pass he threw causing Naruto to smirk

"Can you guys tell Neji that unlike himself Naruto doesn't only pass" said Sakura knowing what Naruto was going to do

Naruto started dribbling with insane speed and ball handling skills causing even Neji to get thrown off and trip by Naruto's ankle breaker, Choji and Shikamaru already knowing Naruto would break past Neji started to double team him

'Now he has to pass' thought Kakashi

Naruto broke past Shikamaru and then rolled behind the 3 point line and shot it with a fadeaway with Choji still marking him and made the shot

"Naruto has good speed, agility, passing, and is a clutch shooter along with his unpredictable dribbling" commented Sakura

After the game Gai told the team when their first game was and said jerseys will be given in a week, while Kakashi told them the current starting lineup being:

C: Choji

PF: Kiba

SF: Lee

SG: Neji

PG: Naruto

"Naruto and Neji you will be a combo guards meaning on offense Naruto is Point guard and Neji's shooting guard while on defense Neji's will guard the point guard and Naruto will guard the shooting guard" said Kakashi

Elsewhere

"Alright Mr. Uchiha we have your paperwork worked out so you are now a student here at Konoha High and you can play any sport you would like" said the Shizune the secretary

"Thank you" he said

"Tell your brother Itachi I said hi"

"Hn" he responded


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha vs Kiri The practice match

"Alright guys we have new player joining us he just transferred here the other day" said Kakashi as he used his hands to present the new player

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke confidently knowing the Uchiha reputation

"I see you're from that Uchiha family know for having good basketball players" said Neji taking the position as acting as the leader of their captain-less team "I'm Neji Hyuga, That's Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba and Shino and shes our trainer Sakura" he said as he introduced them and he put his hand out for a handshake which was never received

"I'm starting in our practice game today got it" Sasuke said with a commanding tone

"What makes you think that Sasuke-kun?" asked Lee

"Because I'm your ace and ya'll need me if you want to win the championship" said Sasuke

"Who says you're the ace if anything I'm the ace" said Kiba

"Hn, one on one first to five is the ace" challenged Sasuke as Kiba accepted the challenge

The team coaches and Sakura all went to the sidelines with the players and Sakura sat on the bench while the coaches decided to stand

"Why aren't you the ace you're better than Kiba" whispered Sakura to Naruto

"Because I'm not the one to put either one of these guys in their place" Naruto whispered back

"Since you said that would make you the most appropriate one to put them in their place" commented Shikamaru hearing their conversation as Sakura nodded in agreement while Naruto decided to watch the match

"Losers first" said Sasuke as he gave the ball to Kiba to start off with ball

Kiba started by dribbling the ball very fast trying to start off by throwing the young Uchiha off but Sasuke kept up with it fine. Kiba tried to force his way past Sasuke but Sasuke held his own well enough. Sasuke saw what Kiba was doing and stole the ball, took the ball outside the 3pt line and shot it quickly and made the shot

Sasuke-Kiba 2-0

Kiba started off with the ball again he drove the ball in the paint but Sasuke kept up with him then Kiba rolled around him and put the ball in the basket with a layup

Sasuke-Kiba 2-1

Sasuke drived the ball in the paint as Kiba kept up with he spun around him just like KIba did to him and put the ball in the same way

Sasuke-Kiba 3-1

"Was that the same exact move Kiba did?" asked Choji

"Yes its a Uchiha clan specialty they can copy others moves and use them as their own" said Kakashi sounding fairly familiar with it himself "It's why the Uchiha are known as copycats"

"So they just see the other player do something and they can intimidate it perfectly?" asked Shikamaru

"Well they can only copy whatever the can do themselves, since Kiba and Sasuke have similar builds it wasn't much of a change but it probably be harder to copy someone smaller or bigger such as Naruto or Choji than him since their sizes play a role in the moves they use" said Kakashi "And if lets say Kiba was faster than Sasuke then Sasuke would have to put his body to the limit to intimidate it"

"Winner Sasuke with the score of 5-3 meaning to their agreement Sasuke will replace Kiba's starting role of power forward" announced Gai as he brought forth a box containing items in it

The whole team gather around Gai trying to peek in the box and were excited to see what they contained

"These here are your jerseys they already have your names on them so go and find them and sorry Sasuke you weren't here so we didn't know what number you wanted so we gave you the number next in line since the guys all went in numerical order" said Gai as he apologized to Sasuke who paid him no mind as he got his jersey "Put them on now since as Sasuke said we have a practice match here so we need to look professional"

The home jerseys were mostly white with green outlines and light and thin green vertical stripes with the letters in a red color which included their numbers front and back Konoha on the front and and their last names on the back

#1 Neji Hyuga

#2 Rock Lee

#3 Choji Akimichi

#4 Shikamaru Nara

#5 Shino Aburame

#6 Kiba Inuzuka

#7 Naruto Uzumaki

#8 Sasuke Uchiha

The other team came in while as Konoha was warming up by doing layups, the other team wore a dark blue jerseys with white lettering and black outlines according to Sakura who did research on the other team they only had three noticeable players otherwise they would be the weakest of the five schools but they're still a challenge

The two teams huddled in their respective groups getting ready for the practice match

"They don't seem that strong" commented Sasuke showing disappointment all over his face "They seem to calm like there hiding something that won't be that hard to beat"

"Kiri is known for not showing their true ability until the situation ask for it meaning if they go all out is only because we're going all out" said Kakashi "their notable players are the point guard small forward and power forward, meaning Naruto, Lee, Sasuke be on guard so our best bet at scoring will be with Neji and Choji but they have a good size center so it won't be easy"

"Captains!" Called the referee for the captain of each team

"Their captain is their point guard so Naruto go up there as well" said Kakashi as Naruto left "we'll be running a man to man defense as for offense its whatever the situation asks for" he said with an eye smile "Naruto and Neji will make the plays go so follow their instructions"

1st quarter Konoha-Kiri 0-0

Choji won the jump ball and passed the ball back to Naruto to start the game, Naruto was marked by the other teams captain who was also a first year named Chojuro he had blue hair and he wore glasses but after meeting him he knew he was very shy he looked at his team Sasuke was marked by their the second of the three notable kiri players Haku, he was a third year who matched Sasuke in size and was marking really well where Sasuke couldn't shake him off for an open look, and the last notable player was marking Lee he was Suigetsu not much known except he's better at attacking than defense.

Naruto passed to Neji as Naruto made a break to the middle Neji passed it right back to Naruto who was then checked by the center of the Kiri team, seeing this he passed to a now open Choji and dunked it in easily

2-0

Naruto and Choji high-fives, as they were getting into position for man to man Sasuke went passes and demanded to pass to him next time with no tricks, Naruto just looked at him as he looked back to his opponent Chojuro he saw something different based on the looked in his eyes through the glasses he looked ferocious like a shark ready for the kill, Chojuro was pushing his way through Neji since he is the point guard on defense, Neji was having some trouble by succeeded by making him pass to Suigetsu who quickly rolled around Lee for a quick long ranged shot Lee tried to keep on him when he rolled but he slipped up, Suigetsu made the shot as the rest of the team transitioned the ball Neji asked him what happened he responded

"There's a lot of sweat around him so I slipped on it" Lee said "No worries I have my youthful blood that will not make the same mistake twice" he said as Neji sweat dropped

2-2

Naruto dribbled the ball up and as he was 'demanded to do he immediately passed the ball to Sasuke no tricks just a simple pass which Sasuke caught easily he immediately tried to get passed Haku but was not letting him by, Choji signaled he could pass but Sasuke ignored him liking the challenge from Haku he immediately stepped back and tried a three but easily almost effortlessly blocked away leaving Sasuke shocked, luckily Naruto caught the ball and gave Choji the ball he deserved which easily dunked it in again

4-2

'Neji can barely handle their point guard, Lee gets tripped up by their small forward, and Sasuke can't beat their power forward' Kakashi thought while watching the game he looked over at the bench and found Kiba pissed, Shikamaru analyzing the game and Shino neutral 'maybe they can beat them? The five rookies that played together in middle school, I'll try them in the second half'


End file.
